Love, Roses and Handsome Knights
by yukki067
Summary: Well it's all after when Anise's dad backs off and they have to do more stupid stuff to make sure that the Devil's Seal is as good as new and Anise has to awaken like her knights did but literally do you guys think that she'll want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Barajou No Kiss fanfic and i had this idea like since Thursday and i'm actually yearning to see the chapters i'm missing because i'm a total otaku and i got severely hooked on this Fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own BNK: Aya Shoutou does and if it did then Kaede would've already confessed his love for Anise.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Anise Yamamoto was already debating against herself so early in the morning while she walked to school and the debate was this;

"Aw come on Anise you have to admit that they are cute and that they do deserve a second chance." Her sub-conscience said to Anise but her conscience –the one in charge- came back with a very hard reply.

"No, you shouldn't admit that they are cute and don't forget that you already made 4 awakenings happen and plus the one with Kaede, oh and don't forget that you have to marry one of those jerks. So honey, it's better to listen to me than her." Anise's conscience said in Anise's head.

"Well she does have a point." Anise thought and her 2 consciences kept debating till a voice talked up to her.

"Hey Anise!" it was Kaede's voice and Anise's consciences stopped debating and Anise turned to see Kaede running towards her.

Anise was very, very special to Kaede and she also had a special place in Kaede's heart but just that she didn't know about it and he had loved for a lot of time ever since they met in junior high school and he loved her even more when she was his Dominion and he was her Rose Knight.

"Hey, Kaede, how are you today?" Anise said while walking with Kaede towards school.

"I went to go get you so we can go to school but you already left." Kaede said while looking at Anise.

"I decided to leave early before "that" happened again." Anise said.

"Really, you're still angry about that?" Kaede asked Anise who stared at him and then kept walking.

"Obviously I would be. You pea-brain." Anise responded in an angry tone.

Well the chiz was like this; Anise was rushed because she overslept and in her apartment and had to go to school really fast and then out of nowhere Tenjou-sempai had appeared and saying that they should go to school together and then also out of nowhere, Mutsuki came through the veranda and then she was trying to kick them out and then Seiran had came in through the door and she kept trying to make them all leave and then Kae-idiot came in and they all started debating and then they started fighting in Anise's apartment until it was almost completely destroyed but then Tenjou-sempai fixed her apartment.

"You are really good at keeping a grudge." Kaede said to Anise who wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Are you even paying any attention to what I was saying?" Kaede asked in a angry tone. He didn't want to get angry in front of the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry. I was listening to this new song by Escape the Fate. It's called Situations." Anise said while taking off one of her headphones and giving it to Kaede.

"It is good. I didn't take you for the type of girl who listens to rock. I always took you as the type of girl who listens to Justin Bieber." Kaede said while giving the headphone back to Anise.

"You would have to catch me dead listening to that girl." Anise said and then she and Kaede started laughing and then a voice disrupted them.

"My dear Lady Anise, I cannot believe that this mutt has kidnapped you!" Tenjou's voice had reached both their ears.

"Oh crap." Anise and Kaede said in unison while a white limo parked right in front of them and Tenjou came out of the limo.

"My Lady Anise. I could not wait to see you at school so I decided to come pick you up." Tenjou said while kissing Anise's hand.

"Gross." Anise said while grabbing her hand back.

"Um, Tenjou-sempai, we're already a block away from school so it's not necessary." Anise said and she kept walking and then she got to the school.

"Hello Anise-sama." Seiran said to her.

"Hey Seiran-kun. How are you?" Anise asked while they walked inside the school.

"Fine just dodged another Tenjou-sempai bullet." Anise said while they walked into the annex.

"Oh, hello Anise-san and Seiran-san how are you?" Itsushi-sensei asked them.

"Fine." Anise replied.

"I have something to tell all of you but until all of the others come." Itsushi-sensei said while putting some books in order.

"Oh, don't tell me. We're about to get attacked by an alien race." Anise said guessing.

"No but good try Anise-san." Itsushi-sensei said.

"Well I have to get to class so we should talk after school." Anise said and started walking to her classroom

**Anise's POV**

Okay I just left the annex because I really need to recalibrate everything that's happened. We fought Mutsuki's older brother who made him go all crazy and Ella died and she kissed me which is weird and I kissed Kaede! Out of all people him and my dad tried to kill me and it's not over why only this stuff happens to me!

"Hey Anise!" one of my friends said to me while I was entering the classroom.

"Hey Hazuki!" I said.

"We're going to have a new classmate today." Hazuki said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I heard the headmaster talking about it with Yamamoto-sensei." Hazuki said. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that my dad is the school's nurse.

"Wow." I said while sitting down in my chair and Kaede walked towards me.

"It seems like you have class duty today." I said and he clutched his fists.

"You are evil." Kaede said.

"Oh yeah. Itsushi-sensei wants us to go to the annex after school; he has something to talk to us about." I said and he turned to see me.

"I'll be there, kay." Kaede said while smiling at me and then our Algebra teacher came in.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. You'll have a new classmate, he's from England and I want everyone to help him so why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said while looking at the door and a cute guy entered and he had short messy blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin and he's as tall as Kaede is.

"A pleasure meeting you. I'm Eric Midford." Eric said and all the girls –except me- fainted.

"Well Mr. Midford, please sit down on the chair next to Anise." The teacher said and I standed up and he sat right next to me.

"Hey nice to meet you, Midford-san." I said while extending my hand.

"Call me Eric, kay." Eric said while shaking my hand and I could feel Kaede's gaze melting the back of my head and then during lunch, Mutsuki and Tenjou-sempai came to "visit" me.

"Ah Lady Anise, it is beautiful to see your face right now!" Tenjou-sempai said while doing one of his weird stunts.

"Um, Tenjou-sempai, Itsushi-sensei wants us to go to the annex after school." I said while trying to not say that he's gross on so many levels.

"Ah then we shall go together Lady Anise." Tenjou-sempai said while getting close to me. Gross, so gross!

"Mitsuru, it's time for you to go back to class." Mutsuki said while grabbing Tenjou-sempai from the neck collar.

"Don't touch me again, Mutsuki." Tenjou-sempai said while making a murderous face and they left and then after classes, Kaede dragged me out of the classroom.

"Why are you dragging me out of the classroom?" I asked while he stopped.

"Because you said we have to go to the annex after class, you airhead." Kaede said and I sighed and we kept walking towards the annex and we entered and Seiran-kun and Mutsuki and Tenjou-sempai and Itsushi-sensei were there.

"Lady Anise, why are you with this mutt?" Tenjou-sempai said while pushing Kaede away from me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT?" Kaede screamed while walking towards me.

"Well, we're all here sensei. What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked because I wanted to get as fast as I could to my apartment and see my favorite T.V show; Glee.

"Oh yes. I have more information about the Rosette Contracts." Itsushi-sensei said while grabbing a book.

"So speak up man." I said.

"Well there's another danger that you must defeat." Itsushi-sensei said seriously.

"WHAT!" Kaede and I said in unison.

"Just talk." Mutsuki said while crossing his arms.

"Well, you guys, the Rose Knights, the ones who protect their dominion at any cost..." Itsushi-sensei started saying but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah we know the story. Just keep talking." I said while sitting down on a seat.

"Must make sure that the Masquerade Prince doesn't break the Rosette Contracts." Itsushi-sensei said.

"I'm sorry. Say what?" Tenjou-sempai and Kaede said in unison.

"You guys have to protect Anise from the Masquerade prince." Itsushi-sensei said.

"We know that but why sensei?" Seiran-kun said while sitting next to me.

"Well, when the first dominion, the one who created the devil's seal, turned into the Rose Princess, she was already engaged and when she and the Black rose became lovers. Her fiancé –who was consumed by jealousy- decided to ask for help from the devil. Asking to have the power to break the Rosette Contracts when the dominion falls for any of his descendants." Itsushi-sensei said while reading a book.

"So in shorter words. I don't have to fall in love with that dude so the Rosette Contracts don 't break." I said and he nodded.

"And another thing Anise." Itsushi-sensei said while closing the book.

"Okay but do it fast I need to go talk to my aunt." I said while checking my Sony Vivaz.

"You must awaken." Itsushi-sensei said while grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but say what?" I asked and the others had their jaws opened as well.

"A dominion must also have an awakening so she can protect her knights when they are weak and it's the easiest way to find your True Knight." Itsushi-sensei said while letting go of my shoulders and kept walking.

"So what does that mean?" Kaede asked. "If we're already here."

"Ah, there is that but in a moment you'll be trapped by the enemy and won't be able to help Anise." Itsushi-sensei said- I swear that every word he says about me and finding my True Knight between those morons. I lose a brain cell.

"I don't have to train, right?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be no, because you never know when you might have a moment with one of those idiots training me.

"No you don't because all of the knowledge of fighting is locked deep inside of your sub-conscience from all of the other Rose Princesses." Itsushi-sensei said with a smile.

"Well, what do you mean by the word "Finding her True Knight"?" Kaede asked. I think that he's the one that's the most shocked of all of us.

"By any awakening that Anise has and the knight that performs it, she'll think that he's the one destined to be her True Knight." Itsushi-sensei said.

"What do you mean by "She'll think?" Itsushi-sensei?" Tenjou-sempai asked.

"He means that the one who causes an awakening in Anise will be fawned over by Anise." Mutsuki said while leaning on a table.

"WHAT?" I screamed hysterically.

"Anise, when you have one awakening, you'll be thinking and believing that one of them is your True Knight until you have an awakening with another knight. If you have all of your awakenings with one knight that means that the 2 of you are compatible for the blood marriage." Itsushi-sensei said

"Don't remind me of it." I said while walking towards the door.

"Anise, be careful. The Masquerade Prince will not stop at nothing until the Rosette Contracts are broken."· Itsushi-sensei said.

"I'll try to be careful." I said while opening the door and going through it and closing it and walking back to my apartment. It was big, it had 3 bedrooms (I don't need 2) and a giant kitchen, a big living room with a plasma T.V and some couches and a study which I only use to draw in it and of course a veranda. I took off my shoes and threw my backpack to the couch, went to the kitchen and grabbed out of the fridge, a soda and I went to my room and I threw myself on my bed.

"I am so not causing another awakening." I said.

* * *

**I hoped You liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the lateness, inspiration didn't get to me this time. So i hope that you like it.**

* * *

**Anise's POV**

Well, it's finally Saturday. A day that means no school and no babysitting Rose Knights, just so I can stay here in my penthouse and paint so I can relax.

***Ring Ring***

I guess I've just got a text but I don't want to answer it, because it might be a Tenjou-sempai sleezeball situation but what if it is something important. Well I guess that I'll find that out right now.

**Hey Anise, I found out something very important!- Hazuki**

Oh then it was just a Hazuki gossip situation.

_**I don't need any gossip so buh bye! - Anise**_

I just hope that she stops bugging me.

"Meow." My adorable black kitten meowed while leaning on my leg and I picked it up.

"You are so lucky that you have no idea who your dad is." I said while petting it and it meowed back.

***Ring Ring***

I guess I'd better answer.

**But I was going to tell you that Kaede has a crush on YOU! - Hazuki**

What the f*cking hell does she mean by that? It's obvious that he does not have a crush on me. Even though he got jealous when he heard that Mutsuki kissed me but it's obvious that he's not!

_**What the hell do you mean by that?- Anise**_

**Yesterday during Calculus, I saw him staring at you and he put up the lamest excuse on Earth; that u had a bee in your hair! How lame is that?- Hazuki**

I can't believe that she thinks that Kaede has a crush on me because if I badly don't remember, he kissed Mikage-chan but I still think that Hazuki is crazy for thinking that.

_**Maybe I did have a bee in my hair and why the hell are you spying on people?- Anise**_

**Calm down, everybody in class thinks or guesses that he has a terrible crush on you and that's maybe why he hates you!- Hazuki**

Wait a second, does Kaede really hate me or does it look like it?

_**I really don't think that and why do you people think that?- Anise**_

**Because he stares at you during class. Oh I think that I have another piece of gossip; I think that Asagi-san has a crush on you too!- Hazuki**

Okay, Seiran-kun does not have a crush on me because if he did, I would've noticed.

_**I'm not talking to you anymore. Bye. - Anise.**_

Thank god I finished that talk, because I couldn't stand if there was more talking because she might make up that stuff. What would be next? That Tenjou-sempai and Mutsuki have a crush on me too. That would make me laugh to the death.

***Ring Ring***

My cellphone is ringing and I really don't want to talk with anybody but I'll have to answer it because the noise of my phone is getting very annoying.

"Hello?" I said when I finally grabbed my phone but I didn't check who it was.

_"Hey Anise, it's me Kaede." _Kaede said and I felt some sort of blush creep up my face.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked while sitting down on a chair in my kitchen.

_"Well, I wanted to see if you're okay." _Kaede said.

"What do you mean by "okay"?" I asked and he forced back a laugh.

_"You know with all the news that Itsushi-sensei said yesterday and you stormed off." _Kaede said. Did I really storm off over here yesterday, well now that I remember I think that I did do it.

"Okay but aren't you shocked too!" I said.

_"Yeah I am but it's because I know that you can't even harm a fly." _Kaede said sarcastically.

"Why are you calling me again?" I asked bitterly.

_"Because I wanted to ask you out for a coffee." _Kaede said and a blush was creeping up my face again but it left.

"Sure, I'll see you in some minutes." I said and I got dressed but it took a while because the bottom part was easy because it's simple: skinny jeans and converse but the top part was difficult because I couldn't decide on what shirt to wear because if I put on a red shirt, Kaede might think that I like him, if I wore a black shirt, he would of thought that I'm team Mutsuki, if I wore a white shirt, he would've that I'm team Tenjou-sempai (which would never happen), if I wore a blue one, he might think that I'm team Seiran. So I went with the easiest shirt color in the world: pink. Because there is no Rose Knight that I can think of that would be cursed to be a simple pink rose.

And the doorbell rang and I opened it and Kaede was wearing a red t-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans and black sneakers. He looked nice but that doesn't mean that I like him because he's an ass.

"Are you ready?" Kaede asked.

"Sure just let me grab the keys." I said and I grabbed the keys and we walked to a cafe like 3 blocks from my house.

"You look nice, Anise." Kaede said.

"Thanks, and how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I was training before I called you. You know with what Itsushi-sensei said about some guy that's going to try to break the Rosette Contracts so I decided to train today." Kaede said.

"Really? And why did you call?" I asked.

"Well, two reasons; 1. I wanted to invite you to a coffee. 2. I wanted to hear the beautiful sound of your voice." Kaede said and with his left hand, he touched my right cheek and I think that I started blushing. Oh no I am blushing damn you Kaede and your smile!

**Kaede's POV**

You're so dumb, Kaede! Telling her that you wanted to hear the sound of her voice is not true! Okay it is but I don't want her thinking that I like her. Because I've always liked her and by being her knight doesn't improve the situation that I can't confess my love for her.

"Well and don't you think that all this is a bit freaky?" Anise asked.

"Sometimes I think it but I was trained for this kind of thing." I said while drinking some coffee.

"But why were you trained for it?" Anise asked me.

"Because my family have always been the Red Rose knights and I showed potential to be a Rose Knight instead of my cousins." I said. My cousins are assholes and they don't deserve to be a Rose Knight and serve the love of my life.

"Wow, well you look nice. Did you do anything with your hair?" Anise asked.

"Well nothing and you look really pretty." I said and she was blushing a light red.

"Thanks, well it did take me a while because it took me some time to decide on which shirt to use." Anise said while scratching the back of her hair while smiling. Damn why does she have such a dazzling smile?

"Why did it take you so long?" I asked and she stopped smiling. Okay, what did I say?

"It took me so long because I couldn't use this nice red shirt that I bought in the mall because it would totally clash with my hair and black would look weird and white would make me look like an angel and I didn't have a really good blue shirt so I decided on pink." Anise said.

"Pink looks good on you." I said and she blushed. You ass, you made her blush, you're going ahead of your 9 month plan and that's bad!

"How about you take me to go visit Seiran-kun?" Anise asked. I don't want to but I'll take her because I'm a gentleman.

"Sure let's go." I said and we walked to Seiran's house and we entered the greenhouse where he was making some strange experiment like he always does.

"Hey Seiran-kun." Anise said and I started looking around a bunch of potions that he had on a shelf.

"Anise-sama, it's nice to see that you came to visit me." Seiran-kun said and I found a potion that said "**Give to Anise-sama, it's a love potion." **I can't believe that he wants to give Anise a love potion but it would be nice to see if it works.

"Hey Seiran, what's this?" I asked while holding up the potion and he grabbed it from me and put it in his lab coat.

"Oh nothing, just a simple potion that will stop my allegies." Seiran said. Yeah right, it'll cure your allergies of competition.

"I have to go home." I said.

"Okay then good-bye Kaede." Anise said and I left the greenhouse.

**Narrator's POV**

After Kaede left, Anise and Seiran started talking.

"Don't you feel a bit weird with this situation or it's just me?" Anise asked while drinking her coffee.

"Well, I was just created for being the Blue Rose Knight so I can't feel the pressure but I know that I'm supposed to obey your every order with no buts and that I should stay by your side no matter what." Seiran said.

"Okay that was a bit weird and cheesy but touchy." Anise said with a smile.

"Thanks you Anise-sama. I'll go get some snacks." Seiran said and he left the greenhouse and Anise started looking around and she felt like someone was watching her and she turned around and a boy about her age with blonde hair and a mask was staring at her.

"Ah the new dominion, you're so beautiful. I guess that the dominions must be beautiful and with a great personality." The boy said while getting close to Anise but she backed away.

"Don't tell me that you think that I'm going to harm you?" The boy said while giving Anise a grin.

"What if I told that I did?" Anise asked.

"I would show you that I'm not here to hurt you." The boy said.

"Really? And who are you?" Anise asked.

"I'm the Masquerade prince. A pleasure meeting you Anise." The boy said while kneeling.

"How did you know my name?" Anise asked.

"It might be because I heard you and the artificial rose talking." The boy said.

"Anise-sama stay away from him!" Seiran said while putting himself in front of Anise.

"Hmp, if I badly didn't remember, the Blue Rose Knight specializes in alchemy not battle. Because if it was battle then the Red or Black knight would of be more of use, don't you think?" The boy said.

"He does have a point, you know Seiran-kun." Anise whispered in Seiran's ear.

"I know but we can't let him be right." Seiran whispered.

"Well, should we duel so we can see which one of us is worthy of Lady Anise." The boy said while pulling a sword out.

"Yes." Seiran said and he grabbed a sword that he had stored there.

"What? Don't tell me that you really think of fighting this guy?" Anise asked a bit worried.

"I really am thinking of fighting him." Seiran said.

"Should I call the others?" Anise asked while pulling out the cards.

"No, I want to do this by myself." Seiran said and they started fighting.

_"I really don't want to see how this turns out but I have to but man Seiran-kun is good with swords, I might ask him if he could teach me!" _Anise thought.

"OW!" Seiran screamed, he got stabbed in the back.

"Seiran-kun, are you okay?" Anise asked.

"I'm fine." Seiran said and he winced of pain.

"You're not fine. You need to let me help you." Anise said.

"Anise-sama, run before he catches you." Seiran said and then fainted.

"What the heck do you mean by that? And wake up!" Anise said while shaking him.

"I knew he wasn't that strong. Now why don't you let go of him and I can make you mine." The boy said.

"Um, how about never!" Anise said while standing up.

"I really don't like that word." The boy said while walking towards Anise but she backed away again.

"And why are you here anyways?" Anise asked.

"You've heard about the first dominion and her fiance, right?" The boy asked.

"Yes I have, they told me about it yesterday." Anise said.

"Well, he had loved her so much but when he heard that she didn't love him and chose the first Black Rose knight, he decided to ask some help from the devil and he did. And one way of weakening the bond of a dominion and her rose knights that the Rosette contract made was by kissing the dominion in front of a knight or just in his presence. And now I'm going to do it." The boy said while he grabbed Anise's wrist.

_"Okay, what did Seiran-kun say before he fainted? Oh yeah run but now I can't because he has my wrist and damn this guy is strong! Think, think, think, I got it! No I don't." _Anise thought while struggling.

"I think that I'll enjoy this very much." The boy said and he leaned in to kiss Anise but she kicked him in the leg and grabbed the sword that Seiran had used before he fainted.

"I don't think that you'll be able to use that sword." The boy said.

_"Think about what Seiran-kun said! No don't think when Hazuki was sending you texts__, think be strong, kay." _Anise thought and she started fighting with him but she was really good.

"What? How can this be if you haven't awakened?" The boy said while blocking an attack.

"I don't know but I know that I won't lose." Anise said and she stabbed him in the arm.

"I see, you're very good. And I see that you've awakened silently. Well we shall see each other again another time "the boy said and he disappeared.

"What am I supposed to do right now? Oh yeah, call the other knights to tell them what happened." Anise said and she grabbed the cards and kissed them and the other knights appeared.

"Yes Lady Anise." Tenjou said.

"Hey what happened?" Kaede said.

"..." Mutsuki stayed silent.

"Tenjou-sempai, I need you to heal Seiran-kun." Anise said.

"Yes my lady." Tenjou said and he started healing him.

"How did he get wounded?" Mutsuki asked.

"The Masquerade prince came, and Seiran decided to fight him and then I fought him and I stabbed him in the arm and he left." Anise said.

"Why didn't he call for us?" Kaede asked a bit pissed.

"I don't know." Anise said.

"And how did you fight him?" Tenjou asked.

"I don't know, he was about to kiss me so I kicked him on the leg and I grabbed the sword that Seiran-kun used and I felt natural using it." Anise said.

"Well if you felt natural, then that means that you awakened and using the sword made it even more authentic." Mutsuki said.

"Oh then that happened." Seiran said while waking up.

"Dude, I would punch you if you weren't weak right now." Kaede said while crossing his arms.

"Why? And Anise-sama, do you feel okay?" Seiran asked.

"Yes, I kind of do, if I rest a bit then I might feel better." Anise said. "Well, then I'll go back home and I'll see you at school and no I don't want a limo or an escort. I'll walk."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Barajou No Kiss does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Anise's POV**

I really feel bad for almost killing Seiran-kun and how was I going to know that I had a silent awakening and that I could hold a sword. You know what? I'm going to stop thinking about this crap and I'll go to school. Wait but wasn't I supposed to be fawning over Seiran-kun? I have to stop thinking about that kind of things that I'm not supposed to be thinking about or else I'm going to have a terrible headache.

"Stupid Rosette Contracts." I mumbled and I crashed into someone and I fell to the ground.

"Ow. Hey watch where you're going..." I said but shut up my mouth because the person I crashed into was Eric and I feel like I shouldn't be that mean.

"I'm sorry!" I said while standing up and dusting off my clothes.

"No it's my fault! I wasn't looking where I was walking. And what are you doing here alone Anise?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean by alone?" I asked.

"Well, it's that when you come to school. You're always with the Student Council president and Kurama-sempai and Asagi-san and Kaede. So it's weird that you're walking to school alone." Eric said.

"No I walk to school alone but on the way, they see me and I end up walking with them to school." I said.

"Okay. Let's go to school together so neither of us feels lonely." Eric said and I nodded and we started walking and when we got to school everyone was staring at us.

"Sorry I have to go." I said.

"Are you embarrassed of walking with me?" Eric asked me.

"No it's that I have to go return a book to the library." I said and I ran to the annex and I saw that everyone was there except Kaede and Seiran-kun.

"What took you so long Lady Anise? Was it that you were suffering without me that took you so long?" Tenjou-sempai said while white roses appeared all around him. He's so gross but it's a miracle that I haven't asked for another White Rose Knight. But I doubt that they take back Knights because they are not like refunds.

"So gross." I whispered.

"Anise, I was told that you had your first awakening thanks to Seiran. Is it true?" Itsushi-sensei asked.

"Yes but I swear that nothing bad happened between me and the psychotic prince and I fought back!" I said.

"Okay. But I would say that it would be better if you would try to control yourself when Seiran enters the room." Itsushi-sensei said.

"Why?" I asked roughly.

"Because you'll act a bit weird but calm down it will only last for 2 days and then you'll be back to normal." Itsushi-sensei said and then Seiran-kun and Kaede entered the room and I ran towards Seiran-kun.

"Hello Seiran. Have you realized that you're handsomer in the morning?" I asked. That wasn't me because I don't give complements to people and specifically my Rose Knights.

"No but thanks for the compliment Anise-sama." Seiran-kun said.

"You're very welcome." I said.

"Okay what happened to her?" Kaede asked.

"She's in the fawning over him phase but it'll pass within 2 days." Itsushi-sensei said. So it's only for today and tomorrow? That's easy.

"Okay. Please tell me that she's not going to do this where ever Seiran is?" Kaede asked.

"No only when her sub-conscience knows where she should act like that." Itsushi-sensei said. Stupid sub-conscience!

"Well we have to go to class so goodbye and let's go Anise." Kaede said while grabbing my wrist.

"Goodbye Seiran-kun! Goodbye everyone!" I said and when we got out of the annex, I was acting like myself again.

"I'm going to keep my distance from Seiran-kun." I said and Kaede chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"That you were acting like an idiot." Kaede said and I hit him on the head and I stormed to the classroom and everyone was staring at me and when I was going to go sit down, Hazuki grabbed my hand and sat me on my desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked Hazuki.

"I can't believe you had the guts to walk to school with Eric and then walk away from him like nothing happened between you two! And now girl he's at your feet! You are my hero Anise!" Hazuki said while hugging me. As good as it felt to be Hazuki's hero but I have no idea why I'm her hero.

"Okay. Whatever." I said and we had boring Classics class and I almost fell asleep (Because Itsushi-sensei's lectures were getting boring) but if I wasn't getting bugged by Kaede or Hazuki every 2 minutes then I would have fell asleep and I would have been fresh for Art class.

"Well students, study for the quiz tomorrow." Itsushi-sensei said. Wait we have a quiz for tomorrow? And then a young woman with black hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse. I don't know but she seems familiar to me.

"Good morning students. I'm Alison Shirayuki, I'll be your substitute Art teacher for the semester." Shirayuki-sensei said while she leaned on the desk.

"Well today we'll be painting anything that comes into your heads. So close your eyes and think of something and if something the opposite appears, then that will be what you will paint." Shirayuki-sensei said. So I did what she said and I thought of the beach (Since I love the beach) but I started seeing a mansion but by the style of the mansion it seemed like it was in Germany and there were roses of every color except blue so I opened my eyes and I started painting and I turned to see Kaede and he was still thinking.

"God he's embarrassing." I whispered and Shirayuki-sensei walked towards me.

"Well that's a good start Ms... I'm sorry I don't know your name. Could you please tell me?" Shirayuki-sensei asked me.

"Um, Anise Yamamoto." I said and she stared at me.

"Okay then keep up the good work Yamamoto-san." Shirayuki-sensei said.

And like 10 minutes later, when I finished painting, it looked just like in my head and I kind of suck with paint.

"Whoa Anise, you exceeded yourself this time." Hazuki said and Eric came.

"Wow, you're good Anise." Eric said and I felt a blush appear.

"Hey I thought that you couldn't draw!" Kaede said.

"I said that I couldn't draw with a pen but with any other thing, I can do." I said and Shirayuki-sensei came towards us.

"Incredible Yamamoto-san. What is it?" Shirayuki-sensei asked.

"It's a mansion in Germany, I think." I said and she stared at me.

"Well you have a gift and you shouldn't waste it on a petty thing." Shirayuki-sensei said and then the bell rang.

"Finally lunch time!" I said while walking out the classroom and I went to the cafeteria and I bought a pizza and a soda.

"So delicious." I said and then the guys sat next to me. Why can't I eat in peace?!

"Anise-sama, how are you?" Seiran-kun asked.

"Fine just that I'm awesome in Art class suddenly." I said.

"..." Again Mutsuki's silence is valued in moments like this.

"Well then do you want to use me as your Art subject, Anise-sama?" Tenjou-sempai said and sparkles appeared all around of him. Why must this only happen to me?

"Stop bothering her Mitsuru." Mutsuki said. And his silence streak was now broken. Damn you and your big fat mouth Tenjou-sempai!

"Don't you dare telling me what to do Mutsuki!" Tenjou-sempai said.

"Hey calm down you two. And no thanks Tenjou-sempai." I said and I smiled at Mutsuki since he's practically not in the conversation anymore since I nagged him and the bell rang.

"No." Kaede and I said in unison. I think we said it at the same time because after lunch we have Home Economics and I'm good at cooking but I get really hungry during Home Economics and we can't eat the foods that we make because they're for the less fortunate (Stupid less fortunates, why can't they be fortunate? And can't that teacher be more considerate about her students?) and I have no idea why Kaede said no but I'm sure that it's because he can't cook.

"Well we have to go." I said and we walked to Home Economics classroom and me and Kaede sat on the same table.

"Good Morning students." Our teacher Ms. Jessica Olson said. She's from USA and she became our Home Ec. Teach so she could give the food to the poor. Stupid poor people who can't get jobs.

"Morning." Everyone said.

"Today I have a little surprise for you. Today we are going to work with the second years." Olson-sensei said. Okay not good because that would imply that I would have classes with Mutsuki but what class.

"Um Olson-sensei, with which class of the second years are we going to have Home Ec?" Hazuki asked. She asked because she likes Mutsuki, she can have him for all I care.

"With 2-A." Olson-sensei said. Shit Mutsuki is in that class. Damn you Olson-sensei! Why am I cursing so much today? The answer that I'll never get to know because I can't answer myself.

"Come in students." Olson-sensei said and the second years came in and I spotted Mutsuki.

"Okay for this assignment, you'll work in pairs. A first year with a second year. Okay let's see Hazuki with James, blah, blah, blah." Olson-sensei said. Okay the whole blah, blah, blah part is false. I just stopped listening but I payed attention when my name was called.

"And Anise and Mutsuki. Aw sorry Kaede and Eric, I guess that you'll have to work together. Okay now let's begin. Today we bake a dozen cupcakes, each team. If the cupcakes are good then you passed the class but if they suck then you fail." Olson-sensei said. This woman is a psychopath.

"So start. This will cost 50 percent of your final grade." Olson-sensei said and I started and I told Mutsuki that he only had to pass the stuff to me because I'm not sure if Dark Stalkers can bake.

"You don't want me to help you?" Mutsuki said.

"Not that I don't want your help but I'm not sure that Dark Stalkers can cook." I said.

"You do have a point." Mutsuki said and we glanced at Kaede and Eric and they were doing pretty good except that they had a total mess in their workspace.

"Let's keep working." I said and Mutsuki just nodded and 8 minutes after that, I put the cupcakes in the oven and then I started making Vanilla frosting because I really like vanilla and then after like 20 minutes, they were done and I let Mutsuki help me with the frosting even though I was practically nagging him that he shouldn't put too much but not too little and I heard him say stuff like "missy who thinks that she's smarter". I'm going to remind myself to whip him later on.

"Oh Anise and Mutsuki. You're finished." Olson-sensei said and the crazy teacher came and grabbed one of our cupcakes. I was worried that we might fail but Mutsuki doesn't even worry.

"They are delicious. You get your 50 percent. And these cupcakes will be given to the less fortunate." Olson-sensei said and she took away the cupcakes. Stupid, crazy bitch teacher that doesn't let me taste my own creation but at least I get my points! As I was saying before I interrupted myself, everyone finished and when Olson-sensei tasted Kaede's and Eric's cupcakes, she went to puke and then those two started fighting about how the other one ruined the cupcakes and Olson-sensei told them that they had 10 percent.

"Goodbye students." Olson-sensei said and she and the second years left. Thank God because I was getting nauseated by her bubbly presence.

"Anise, Eric is a hot-mess. He ruined the cupcakes on purpose." Kaede said.

"It's not my fault that you got stuck with him. And are you sure that you're not the hot-mess." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaede said.

"Well you were putting a bunch of random ingredients to the batter." I said.

"Those were counter ingredients. Because he was putting stuff like sugar, chocolate, milk." Kaede said. Is this boy an idiot or what?

"Those were the correct ingredients for a cupcake mix. Somebody should give you tutoring." I said and he stared at me and we started walking to the classroom so we could get ready for Biology. I feel bad for the frogs that we have to disect.

"I hate Biology." I said and he stared at me.

"Why? It's exciting!" Kaede said.

"Are you a sadist?" I asked and he spread his tongue out at me.

"Stupid idiot." I said and he sighed.

**Kaede's POV**

God I know that I've been good. Okay not that good with Black and White but please help me get closer to Anise's heart. That's all I'm asking for and also a car but please help me. If you do then I'll start going to church. Which one is more recommendable? The Catholic church or the Christianity church? I'll think about stuff like this later.

"Anise..." I started saying but our Biology teacher came in and started giving a really boring lecture about Mitosis and Meiosis and how they're not the same and blah, blah, blah, blah. And then the bell rang and we all ran out of the Biology classroom.

"Are you going home, Anise?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to go because my aunt is going to come and check on me because she does this every month." Anise said.

"Hey! I'll take you home so if the evil, crazy prince comes, I can just kick his ass." I said.

"And I would run away while you get your ass kicked! That's a genius plan Kaede!" Anise said. Okay that's not what I pictured so I'll take advantage of the moment.

"Let's go." I said and we started walking to her apartment building and we got in the building and entered the elevator and we got to the top apartments (Better said "penthouses") and we entered Anise's apartment.

"Want a soda or anything?" Anise asked.

"A soda." I said and I entered a room that looked like a study and I saw a bunch of drawings and half of them seem familiar to me.

"Here's your soda. What the hell are you doing in there?" Anise practically screamed and I grabbed a drawing and when she was going to try and take it away from me, I used my height to stop her.

"Finally, you being a midget does work for me." I said and I looked very carefully at the drawing. It was a girl -about in her 18's-, she had long messy brown hair and soft hazel eyes and she was wearing a long white dress with a red rose and lace on her waist, she was reading a book but had it closed and there was a red rose in a vase but for some strange reason she looks familiar!

"Give it back!" Anise screamed and she grabbed it and she tripped and she dragged me with her and I was on top of her and she was lying on the floor looking at me with her beautiful eyes. Damnit why do her eyes have to be perfect too?!

"Are you enjoying this?" Anise asked sarcastically.

"Not as much as I thought I would." I said and the door was opened and a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun with green eyes and she was wearing a white shirt and black skinny jeans and she looked really young like 26 years old came in.

"Auntie Celica, I wasn't hoping that you would come so early." Anise said with a nervous voice and Anise's aunt stared at us.

"Get off my neice or God help me, I'll turn you into a frog combined with a monkey." Anise's aunt said and I got off of Anise and I helped her get up.

"What were you doing?" Anise's aunt asked.

"Nothing." I said and Anise nodded.

"He's speaking the truth, we weren't doing anything, I swear. He just came to drop me off and I invited him for a soda and then we tripped and that's how we got in that situation." Anise said with a very, very nervous voice.

"Really then you aren't lying to me Anise? You know that I hate liars." Anise's aunt said.

"He grabbed a drawing of mine and I grabbed it back but since I'm clumsy, I tripped and I dragged him with me! Whoa, it's good to take that off my chest." Anise said.

"Can I see the drawing?" Anise's aunt asked and Anise gave her the drawing and she stared at the drawing. She's scary but I don't know if she's Anise's dad's little sister or older sister.

"How did this drawing come up?" Anise's aunt asked.

"I don't know like a day after I awakened Mutsuki, it just came up and I'm telling her a detail about "it"." Anise said.

"Um, Anise. I don't think that you should say it out loud." I whispered in her ear.

"You're right." Anise whispered.

"Stop whispering. I can hear you." Anise's aunt said. Okay now I'm super scared of that lady.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"You should be sorry Anise! Why didn't you tell me that you're the Rose Princess?" Anise's aunt asked excitedly. Okay what just happened?

"Why are you thinking that?" Anise asked nervously.

"I'm not stupid. I know about the Rosette Contracts, I work in the society. And I had heard that the Rose Princess was found and that she had stopped the Blue Rose Knight from sacrificing himself but I would never think that it was you!" Anise's aunt said.

"Wow thanks for making me feel inferior. And how did you suspect about me?" Anise asked.

"Well, when you said the name of the Black Rose Knight it gave you away but the drawing was the thing that told me that you were her." Anise's aunt said.

"Okay but what did the drawing tell you?" I asked.

"Silly boy. The girl in the picture was the Rose Princess from 200 years ago better said the lover the Red Rose Knight. And that's why she seemed familiar to you." Anise's aunt said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know everything." Anise's aunt said.

"Wow, I really don't get your family Anise." I said.

"I'll turn you into a lamb if I have to." Anise's aunt asked.

"Calm down, Kaede will go home and we'll talk okay." Anise said and she took me to the door.

"I'll text you if I survive." Anise said and she closed the door and I walked home and I started training.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time but now I am alive and an awesome twist has appeared!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Eric wasn't feeling well; he felt as his ancestors powers, instincts and desires were coursing through his veins.

"I want her." Eric muttered. He was talking about Anise. "I need her."

He got up from his bed in his family's manor. He walked towards his bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror, he was frowning when his reflection was smiling. It was his first ancestor.

"What do you want?" Eric asked and his reflection chuckled.

"I want the Rose Princess." His reflection said.

"And what if I don't want to hurt her?" Eric mumbled.

"You won't be hurting her. You'll be putting her under a spell from which she won't be able to escape from... Ever." His reflection said with an evil smirk on his face.

**"This guy is really egotistic." **Eric thought.

"And come on. She'll always love you until you die. And that will be finally finishing the pact we made with the devil," His reflection said.

"And of course, her knights would pay with that burden." Eric said.

"Exactly. They would kill themselves because of that." His reflection said and Eric started to ponder but his normal thoughts were taken back to Anise.

"I don't want to hurt her..." Eric said.

"But if you didn't then her knights would end up winning. Don't you think?" His reflection said and Eric's eyes were covered by his bangs.

"This means that I have to do it." Eric said.

***Continuing!***

It was a normal day at Shoubi Academy, not for the guys since they hadn't seen their Dominion in the entire week.

"What if she's dead?" Seiran exaggerated and Kaede rolled his eyes.

"Seiran, that wouldn't happen." Kaede said.

**"Well, she does live alone. So if she died, nobody would know. Oh crap." **Kaede thought.

"Why don't we go check on her after school?" Mutsuki said. It was the first time that he had spoke during the whole time.

"I for once agree with you." Mitsuru said.

After classes, the knights went to their Dominion's apartment.

"Oi Anise! You in there?" Kaede asked as he knocked on the door but after 3 minutes, he got impatient so he kicked the door down.

"You have to be kidding me." Seiran whispered.

"Her landlord is going to kill you." Mitsuru said.

"I give a damn. She didn't answer so we need to know if she's alive." Kaede said. To be honest, the Red Knight was worried to bone for his Dominion. If she had been kidnapped, he didn't know what he would do.

"Anise-sama! Are you in here?" Seiran started saying as Mitsuru was getting closer to Anise's room, Mutsuki had noticed his comrade and he decided to ruin his fun.

"She's not in there." Mutsuki said and Mitsuru frowned for he wanted to look in her room.

"Are you looking for Yamamoto-san?" Anise's neighbor asked.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"She hasn't been here all week." The old lady said.

"How do you know?" Seiran asked.

"I've been taking care of her cat." The old lady said as she showed them a black Persian cat.

"Oh." They all said. "Why?"

"Oh because she's..." The old lady said but was interrupted by Anise whom walked in with black skinny jeans, a purple shirt and a black leather jacket that suited her figure and he hair tied up in a high ponytail and she was walking with a traveling bag.

"I'm... What the hell are you doing in my house?" Anise asked.

"It was him!" They all said pointing at Kaede.

"Well, since you didn't come to school all week... So we came to see if you were dead." Seiran said.

"Morons. I went to go see my grandparents in Okinawa. I forgot to call you or text you because my phone fell into the water and I've just bought one." Anise said.

"Sorry." They all responded.

"I forgive you. Now get your asses in here." Anise mumbled.

"Yamamoto-san. Here's your cat. Mio has been a good cat these past days." Her neighbor said as she handed a black Persian cat to Anise and Anise grabbed the cat, it purred against her neck.

"Arigatou Sanjou-san." Anise said and she walked in her house.

"Kaede put the door up." Anise said. "Since you kicked it down."

"Fine." Kaede mumbled as he went to pick the door up and he put it in it's place and Seiran fixed it.

"Guys I went to talk to my grandparents for a reason, kay. They told me that if we actually want to stop the Masquerade Prince, we'd have to look for something. I think that I wrote it down." Anise said as she started to rummage in her purse but was found relentless.

"Damn." Anise muttered. "Okay, all I know is that it's very powerful and stuff like that."

"Wow, that was such a great help." Kaede said sarcastically and Anise hit him on the head.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping!" Anise screamed.

"Meow." Something said and they all turned to see Anise's cat purring against Mitsuru.

"Oh great, she likes him. Seems like I have to get a new cat." Anise muttered.

"Oh Lady Anise! See even the adorable cat wants us to be together." Mitsuru said.

"Hell to the no." Anise muttered.

The next day at school, the usual happened: Anise being chased by the disciplinary committee and crazy wacko fangirls, sleeping during class, the usual discussions between the knights.

_**"I so need a break and a long vacation." **_Anise thought as she walked towards the annex.

***BEEP BEEP***

"Eh? A new message?" Anise muttered and she grabbed her phone and she saw that it was Eric.

**-Hey Anise. Meet me at the roof in 10 minutes. Don't tell anyone.- Eric**

"What would he possibly like to talk with me? I get it. He wants me to give him copy of my homework tomorrow." Anise said and she ran to the rooftop and she saw Eric.

"Hey Anise!" Eric said.

"What's the rush?" Anise asked as she got closer to him.

"Well, I need to tell you something." Eric said and before Anise could answer, she was smashed against his lips.

It was because Ninufa had hit himself against Anise's back because Kaede kicked him when he had said that Kaede was a dog and when they had all gone to the roof to get Ninufa, they saw Anise kissing with Eric.

"Stupid Ninufa. I'm going to go separate that." Kaede said but he was hold back.

"If you do go then she'll think that we don't trust her. And anyways she'll slap him afterwards." Seiran muttered and they left all in a bad mood.

But it would've been better that he had gone to separate them because what they didn't know was that the spell that Eric had to do was taking effect and fast. Anise's eyes weren't a shining ruby red, they had turned into a dark colbat blue. That meant that she was under his spell.

"Anise, I'm so sorry." Eric muttered but then Anise kissed him and when they separated, he noticed that Anise's eyes were blue now.

"What's wrong, Eric-kun?" Anise asked.

"Nothing." Eric said.

The guys were in big trouble.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't then you'll fall under Eric's spell!**

***Thinking*: If they do then they'll be happy! NOOOOO!**

**No. You'll get a Ninufa that thinks that you're a delicious cream puff and he'll turn into the giant dragon he is and he'll eat you!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
